Lighten Up
by Faikitty
Summary: A Halloween party leads to some unexpected events. Set in Horitsuba Gakuen universe. Note: The Fai we consider Fai is the man I call Fai for simplicity's sake. Kurogane/Fai.


"Oh Kuro-sensei~ Come up and sing with me~" Fai calls down from the wooden stage to the sound of whistles and clapping and a ripple of laughter.

"How the hell...?" he mumbles, face turning red as hands push him forward.

* * *

It had been a fairly normal day. He had woken up, made himself coffee with _absolutely_ no sugar, gone out for a jog in the chilly October air, taken a quick shower, and headed off to school without a single thought as to what day it was.

Halloween. What a stupid holiday. Children run amok in the streets pretending to be pumpkins and witches, and teenagers use it as an excuse to watch scary movies and have an extra helping of sweets after dinner. For a teacher trying to keep control of his students during gym class, it's nothing but an annoyance.

_Faculty Halloween Bash!_ Kurogane read the sign hanging on his door, noting that it smelled distinctly of sugar and chocolate that are characteristic of a certain home economics teacher. He pulled off the paper and crumpled it up, tossing it into the waste basket, but it wasn't long Yuuko's voice came over the intercom, announcing the mandatory attendance of the party by all staff members. "You'll have fun, Kuro-puu!" he heard Fai announce from behind the principal.

Throughout the remainder of the day, Kurogane's pointed ignoring of the intermittent announcements did little to convince either of his tormentors to leave him alone. And as he finished up the last of his paperwork and turned to leave, a voice in the doorway made him stop.

"You really should go," said the blond quietly, and Kurogane swung around, fist aimed at the man's head, but at the last second he stopped.

"Yuui," he greeted in a resigned tone. "I don't want to go to that party and have to deal with you, your brother, and that damn witch all night."

"But I think you would have fun," Yuui insisted with a smile. "And don't lump me in with Fai and Yuuko. I don't like to play their games. My brother, though... he has some games he wants to play specifically with you tonight. He's so excited. I would hate to see him sad." He stepped back out the door and into the hall. "I know you would hate that too."

Kurogane groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

The party was going precisely as expected. Fai had shown up in a suit with fake fangs on his teeth, already partly drunk. At his side was the lovely and _always_ sober principal, who was, of course, _not_ even drunker than Fai and who had most _certainly_ not tried to kiss Kurogane before he was smart enough to duck. She was garbed in an elegant black robe and looked precisely like the witch Kurogane always accused her of being.

And now he's being pulled onto the stage of the auditorium to sing with Fai like he's in some cheesy romance movie. _Damn that bastard..._

The lights dim and the light buzz of voices dies down, and all eyes are on the pair as Fai chooses a song. It's one of the newest pop songs, and Kurogane stumbles over the words, trying to read them as they fly by on the small television. Fai, however, is thoroughly enjoying the sound of his own voice (which, if Kurogane is to be completely honest,_ is_ rather pleasant) and the movement of his body. Fai has always been a fantastic dancer, and his inebriation only seems to heighten his ability to twist and dip his body. He snakes around Kurogane as he sings, gazing at him intently, even going so far as to grind up against him, much to the other man's annoyance. "They say I'm up and coming like I'm fuckin' in an elevator," Fai sings with a wink and a bow in Kurogane's direction, the words rolling off his tongue in quick succession.

Ten seconds later, he and Fai are clasping hands and bowing, and Kurogane finds he is immensely thankful that the lights are turned down to hide his red face. Fai, being close enough to see, has his fun in teasing Kurogane for being embarrassed.

Suddenly Kurogane turns on Fai, tugging on his cravat until the blond is at eye level with him. "You will regret that," he growls before releasing Fai and storming away.

Fai, standing by himself, simply smiles his catlike smile.

* * *

The rest of the night follows a similar pattern; Kurogane sulks, Fai persuades his colleagues to play some sort of trick of the grouchy man then finds an excuse to come in close contact with various private parts of Kurogane, and the gym teacher threatens him.

* * *

"Kurogane." Kurogane leans back in his chair, a cup of plain sake in his hand, and sees Yuui standing over him. "Can I sit?" A nod. Yuui takes a seat in the chair next to Kurogane and faces him, his chin in his hand. "Are you having fun?"

"What do you think, idiot?" Kurogane responds shortly, draining the rest of the alcohol from his glass. "This is what your brother had in mind? In what way does _this_ constitute 'fun'?"

Yuui cocks his head. "Ehh, you're not? You look like you are."

"In what way do I look like I'm enjoying myself? The bastard is just acting like a fool and making me play the fool with him!"

Yuui nods, considering the words. "Yes, but... you do seem to be having fun with him," he insists. "It's possible that you simply can't see it because, well, you're you. But to someone watching from the outside, you're happier when you're with him than you are when you're alone."

Kurogane watches Fai as he stands around the punch table laughing at some unknown joke, a glass of something, decidedly not punch, in his hand. "He's annoying."

"Yes, I suppose he is, but... one might argue your lack of enthusiasm is annoying as well," Yuui comments, finding something about the ceiling fascinating as Kurogane glares at him. "And to answer your earlier question; no, this isn't what Fai had in mind for tonight. Or rather, it's only the beginning." With this, he stands and stretches with a yawn. "Say, Kurogane... I'm rather tired, so I think I'll head out while Yuuko is distracted. Fai is too drunk to fend for himself tonight, so take care of him for me, okay? You don't have to return him to me until morning."

Before Kurogane has a chance to protest, Yuui is gone, leaving his brother in Kurogane's hands. And less than three minutes later, Fai is leaning against him, saying-or perhaps meowing is a better word-that he is sleepy and hungry and wants to go home. "Nya... actually, I think I want to go to Kurogane's home instead of mine..." Fai purrs, swinging an arm over Kurogane's hips.

One look at the fake vampire, gazing up at Kurogane through long blond eyelashes, is all the persuasion he needs.

* * *

They barely make it inside the apartment door before Kurogane's hands and lips are all over Fai, rough and needy. Fai's fingers are clumsy with intoxication as he undoes the buttons of his jacket and slip the blouse and cravat over his head. Taking Fai's small wrists in his hand, Kurogane pushes the blond up against the wall and kisses his alcohol-flavored mouth with open lips, biting Fai's lips lightly before pulling away and keeping Fai pinned down. "You'll be damn sorry for behaving like that," Kurogane growls, lust and irritation filling his voice in equal amounts, and Fai smiles, tongue whisking over his fangs.

"Whatever you say," he intones breathlessly before another heated kiss from Kurogane silences him. He arches his back with a small groan as the kisses travel lower, over the slick skin of his neck and chest, leaving small red bruises as they go. His hips hitch forward of their own volition, and Kurogane pauses, his fingers hooked in the hem of Fai's pants. And up again he heads, bringing his eyes even with Fai's and answering the vampire's look of frustration with a smirk.

In a flash Fai finds his wrists bound by the black ribbon from his hair, his blond locks falling over his shoulders. He knots his fingers in Kurogane's hair as the other man goes down again. "It... hurts..." he hisses past his fangs, erection throbbing while Kurogane teases him, doing nothing but flicking his tongue in quick movements against his exposed cock. "Stop messing around, you bastard."

"Ah ah ah..." Kurogane clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and stares up at Fai. "Didn't I warn you that you would regret messing with me at the party?" he says.

All the same, he pulls Fai past his lips, sucking at the head and along the length as he pulls the entirety into his mouth. Fai moans, biting his finger, the ribbon around his wrists all at once too tight. His hips push him deeper into Kurogane's mouth, and the other man swallows up the length greedily, his own erection standing as the carpet burns his knees. Fai's breaths are ragged as Kurogane sucks, and his legs tremble as the feeling becomes almost too much to bear.

The next thing he knows, he's lying on his back in the bed, and the sudden texture of the sheets on his bare skin makes him squirm. Kurogane sits on his hips and pulls off his shirt. He leans over Fai and kisses him, and Fai fumbles with the other man's pants, fighting with the restraints on his wrists. "Nn... Kuro-s-" he moans, breaking off as Kurogane nips his neck.

"None of your nicknames now," Kurogane growls into his ear, and a shiver runs down Fai's spine. Fai hisses in annoyance as Kurogane stands then gasps as the heat of the other body returns, this time with lube covering his fingers. In goes one, no, two fingers, and Fai's legs spread wide eagerly, practically begging for more. He mewls, gritting his teeth against the sudden fullness as Kurogane's fingers slide in and out.

"S-stop..." he pants, and Kurogane pauses, gazing down at Fai's open form, precome dripping from the blond's cock onto his stomach. "Just put it in already. I want you."

"What was that?" Kurogane asks coolly. "I couldn't quite hear you." He keeps up with the push and pull of his fingers, three now, in and out of Fai, and his free hand wraps around Fai's cock again.

Fai moans again, this time louder, his thighs stiffening as he spills over, coming into Kurogane's cupped hand. "I want... you... inside..." he manages to choke out as the ecstasy of his orgasm fades.

"Ah, now that's what I want to hear," Kurogane says, and hot tears of pain and pleasure fill Fai's eyes as the other man enters him. The muscles of his abdomen clench and he covers his eyes with his forearm. He twists his wrists feebly as he pants in time with Kurogane's thrusts, the oil covering the other man's cock allowing for relatively easy entry after a brief moment. Still, there is enough friction that his skin tugs a bit with each and every thrust, and he hisses past his fangs, biting his lower lips.

Kurogane groans at the slickness, eyes closed, and the sight he opens them to is almost enough to push him over the edge right then and there. The sight of Fai lying beneath him, sweat soaked skin and hair slick and falling over his covered eyes, bright little bruises covering his stomach and chest from Kurogane's rough kisses... it's almost too much to bear. Each moan from Fai pushes him closer and increases the need behind each thrust, sending little electric shots through his body and down to the tip of his cock, and he quickens his pace. "F-fuck..." he moans, "I can't-..."

"I-it's fine," Fai murmurs desperately, and the sound of his heated voice from Kurogane's cock inside of him finally pushes the bigger man past the edge.

Kurogane pulls out as he comes, the white landing on the sheets and Fai's thigh, and he releases a shuddering breath. "God," he groans, letting himself lie on the bed next to Fai and slowly removing Fai's arm from on top of his eyes. "I hate that you're so damn sexy." He unties the band from Fai's wrists and lets it fall to the floor.

Fai wipes away the last of his hot tears and wipes the come from his stomach and thighs, carefully takes out his fake fangs, and kisses Kurogane on the bridge of his nose. He stretches like a cat, all the way to his toes, then curls up at Kurogane's side, content to bask in the afterglow like sunlight. "That's what made this evening fun though, right?" he teases, leaning his head against Kurogane's shoulder.

"That's what made this _night_ fun," Kurogane corrects, "but you were nothing but a pain in my ass the rest of the time." Still, he snakes an arm under Fai's back and pulls him closer still, planting another sweet kiss on the top of his head.

"Heh. Kuro-sensei will never admit to it, but I know he enjoyed it," Fai sings softly, closing his eyes as Kurogane pulls up the blankets to cover them both. _You'll never admit it, but you know you had fun._


End file.
